The Secret Lives of the American Teenagers
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: The cullens go to New York and meet Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.Nico starts falling for Nessie, but he tries to deny the feeling.Nessie however feels nothing,but the love keeps growing inside her.Will keeping their secrets from eachother hurt eachother?
1. Chapter 1: Blue jello & new neighbors

**Alright I own neither Percy Jackson nor Twilight.**

Nico DiAngelo POV

I was at Percy's house him and Annabeth were helping me with math… Annabeth helped a lot more then Percy did. Then Percy's mom walked in holding blue jell-o.

Percy and his mom had this thing about blue foods, Percy refuses to tell me the story.

"Hey kids, we have new neighbors. The Cullens. They live across the street and I was thinking maybe you could take some blue jell-o to them as a welcome to New York present. So what do you say?" She asked.

"Why don't you go mom?" Percy asked.

"Because the neighbor rumor is that they're super beautiful, and I don't want to keep complimenting them to where they think I'm crazy. So, what do you think?" She asked again.

"I'm up for it!" Annabeth jumped up.

"Me too!" Percy put in. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was.

"You know Nico, they have a young girl that's about your age." Mrs. Jackson raised her delicate eye brows.

Now that Annabeth and Percy were together and just about as happy as clams, they made it their life long ambition to find the right one for me. I pretended to act enthusiastically.

"Alright I'm coming." I got up.

It wasn't very far just up the street. We knocked on the door.

Nessie POV

Someone was knocking on the door of our new house, if it's another neighbor delivering brownies I will go to the Volturi and plead them to kill me.

I opened the door and three teenagers were holding blue jell-o. Well saves me a trip to Italy.

There were two boys and one girl. The girl was a curly, blonde and the boy next to her was okay looking and the next boy was pretty cute, but goth just wasn't my type.

"Nessie who is it?" Aunty Rosalie called.

"Neighbors!" I called back. She jogged next to me.

"Oh hello. Why don't you come in, it's really cold." Aunty shivered. She brought them in and the boy with the dark clothes kept staring at me, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"We have company!" I yelled. Dad and mom came down the staircase…with Jacob. Oh perfect. He would notice how the kid would stare at me. Followed by Seth, and Leah. Jakes eyes zeroed in on the fact that I was sitting next to a boy that wasn't him.

"I'll go get some lemonade." I got up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pitcher and seven glasses.

I walked over to the sitting room and poured the lemonade.

"Hello. My name is Annabeth, and these are my friends Percy, and Nico." the blonde introduced them all.

"This is my family. These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and my sisters, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Then these are my aunts children Jacob, Leah, and Seth, and I'm Nessie." I introduced my whole family. I saw my mom wince slightly at my nickname.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all. You have a very beautiful home. But we have to go, Nico needs to work on his math homework." Annabeth said.

"Well, why don't you come over here, Nessie is great at math." Dad said.

"We would love too. We'll be right back." Annabeth, Percy, and Nico left.

Nico POV

That girl was beautiful! Her skin was pale, but she had rosy cheeks. Her bronze curls went down to her waist, her teeth were pearl white, and her voice was a high soprano, it sounded beautiful. Whoa, since when have I paid attention to a girls teeth? I shook my head in confusion.

"I know! Did you see that blonde?!" Percy asked.

"Blonde? What blonde? There was a blonde?" I asked. The only blonde I was aware of was Annabeth.

"I knew it, you were totally in to Nessie!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I am not!" I protested.

"Nico, your eyes didn't leave her face, you were totally into her." Annabeth said.

"Did you see that blonde!" Percy exclaimed. But I ignored him. Nessie Cullen. Extremely gorgeous. Stop it Nico! If you fall for a girl then you only enforce the darkness of destruction upon them. Sorry, I like repeating my father's words. My father. Lord Hades.

**Alright just to explain, the cover story for the cullens is that Carlisle and Esme adopted a bunch of kids, Nessie included, and Seth, Leah, and Jake fit into the family because Esme's sister married a guy that lived on the Indian reservation, but then they both died in a fatal car crash and they were sent to live with the Cullens. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers and Trees

**Also btw Edward does focus on Nico's mind and most of which is on Nico's mind is Nessie, so Edward doesn't really know that they are demigods. And whenever Nessie says: mom said or, dad said she is talking about Edward and Bella. I own nothing!**

Nico POV

It was Sunday, Nessie was starting school tomorrow and I wanted to give her something special… as a friend!

"Percy?" I asked.

"Si amigo?"

"English Percy." I said.

"Yes friend?" he translated.

"I need something from your Calypso Crate." I said. Percy has a little crate filled with junk Calypso sends to him.

"Calypso what?" Annabeth was on the other side of the room, I just noticed.

"Calypso sends me stuff from the island, she's just a friend though!" He added quickly.

"Anyways I want to give a girl something special. So I need something that you have a lot of in your Calypso Crate." I said trying to grab his attention.

"Okay, here's a few moonlace." He handed me some flowers.

"No!" Annabeth yelled and took the flowers from me.

"You can't give a mere mortal some demigod plant! It's gonna blow the secret, and then she will be doomed to the monsters and the evil that falls upon us!" Annabeth continued.

"Yeesh, calm down! All he wanted to do was give a poor girl some flowers!" Percy exclaimed.

"No Percy." and she gave the flowers back to him.

"Then give her some Tiger lily and no annabeth it is not a demigod plant." Percy said.

"At least mix it in with some roses." Annabeth picked up some roses and entwined the flowers.

"So who are these for?" She asked.

"No one you know." I lied grabbing the flowers.

Nessie POV

My dad started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked him.

"Nico DiAngelo is coming over here to give Nessie some flowers. Tiger lilies and roses. For good luck on her first day of school." He laughed again. I groaned.

"Got a thing for the Goths now Nessie?" Uncle Emmett was sitting on top of the couch. Mom pushed him off. The house shook when he hit the ground.

"Renesmee, he's a really nice boy…" My mom started.

"I'm gonna go explore." and I ran out the back door.

Until I was completely alone. I found a really nice tree; easy for a regular kid to climb. I climbed up to the middle branch and just sat there. The sky was pink, it was a very nice view of the sunset, probably a nicer view of the moon.

"Hi there." Someone said from below.

"Oh!" I said and grabbed on the branch to keep from falling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The kind voice said. I looked down. It was Nico.

"Hey Nico." I sighed.

"How'd you get up there?" He asked.

"Good climber." I said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. I scooted over.

He got up there in no time, almost as fast as me.

"Your family is very nice." He said.

"Yeah, a little too big, but they're okay. Do you live with Percy?" I asked.

"I stay with him from time to time, I visit my dad now and then, and then for the summer I go to a summer camp." He said.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

"died. Struck by lightning. From what my dad said." He shrugged.

"Siblings?" I asked.

"Died too." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Surprisingly he laughed.

"Don't be. She died a hero." He sighed.

"How?" I asked. His history was fascinating.

"Her and Percy were looking for Annabeth and they took a wrong turn and ended up in a junk yard. They were about to leave when a bunch of metal was about to land on Percy and she pushed him out of the way. She was crushed by all the metal, but she saved Percy." He told me.

"Wow. A real hero." I smiled.

"Want to see how I use to look?" He asked.

"Should I be afraid?" I teased. He just laughed. He brought out a picture. It could have been him, but you could barely tell. His hair was shorter he wasn't wearing any black, and he was holding cards.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh. That. That's just a game I used to play a lot. Called Mythomagic." He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"What?" He smiled.

"Mythomagic was one of my un- brother's many obsessions." I remembered.

"I didn't get to introduce myself. Let's start over." He suggested.

"Okay." I smiled back at him.

"Hi, I'm Nico DiAngelo." He offered a hand.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, but I prefer Nessie." I took his hand.

We agreed to meet each other back there on that tree, he suggested we carve our names in the tree so we know which one is our tree. We said bye, and went different ways. Nico was a very nice boy. He was very sweet, huh never judge a book by it's cover.

I ran to my room and waiting on my desk was a vase with Roses and an orange flower that's smelled really good. There was a note.

_Dear Nessie,_

_I hope your first day at your new high school is great._

_Sincerely, Nico_

**Alrighty please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Thanks for the reviews Marie Elaine Cullen and wingednflying!** **I own nothing!**

Nessie POV

It was lunch and I was walking with annabeth, when a man walked up to us.

"Hello Annabeth, and who's your friend?" The man asked kindly.

"Hey Mr. Blofis. This is Nessie Cullen. She just moved here." Annabeth introduced.

"Hello. Your father is pure genius! Well, I got to go. Annabeth take care of her." and he walked away.

"He's Percy's step-father, tip 1 don't get on his bad side." She informed me.

"Who's that?" I asked. I pointed to a girl cinnamon colored hair, with piercing blue eyes. She dressed fabulously.

"Oh, she's no one. Come on." She tried to drag me along, but my snow boots dug in the snow. She tugged and tugged on my red turtleneck sleeve, but I still didn't budge. I was curious what it was about that girl. She looked at me and walked over to us.

"Did you need something Tiffany?" Annabeth asked icily.

"Yeah, um I was wondering if you were trying to teach your freshmen some manners Annabell." She said.

"Um, it's Annabeth, and I'm not her freshman." I said. The way she talked to Annabeth was just plain wrong.

"And you are?" She looked me up and down.

"Renesmee Cullen. But I prefer Nessie." I said.

"Well Messy, your name is weird, you have no blood running through your veins, and the red on your cheeks is obviously painted on. So you're in no place to talk to me that way, I'm done with you." and she turned away. The heat was touching my face.

"Excuse me! You listen to me Tiffany-" I started, but Annabeth started pulling me away.

"Tip 2, ignore her as much as possible. Tiffany Chance feeds off of peoples sadness and torn self esteem." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Tiffany was picking on her." Percy and Nico came over. Percy put his arm around Annabeths shoulder. I felt a twinge of envy, I had no one for me like that. I bit my lip and looked down. Nico noticed my discomfort, and I tried to make it look like I was cold. We all sat down at a table, Annabeth shivered, and went closer into Percy's green sweater, he held her tighter. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest.

Nico POV

Percy finally got out of class. He was being held in class for pushing a kid out of his seat. Hey, the kid was annoying him! Anyway, we were walking cause it was lunch, and we were looking for Annabeth, we found her and she was with Nessie. Nessie's hair was in two braids and a well knit hat was placed securely on top of her head. She was wearing a red turtleneck, and a black and white patched skirt with white tights, and snow boots.

Then I noticed that Tiffany Chance was with them. Nessie looked mad. Wait not mad, but angry. She looked like Bianca whenever I annoyed her. Nessie was about to tell Tiffany off (man would have loved to see that.) but Annabeth started pulling her away. Percy and I ran up to them, Percy put his arm around her, since she was obviously cold. Nessie looked down, I couldn't tell if she was cold or uncomfortable. We reached a table and sat there Percy and Annabeth kept up the romantic arm over the shoulders, it was sickening.

"Are you cold?" I asked Nessie.

"Yeah, a little." She admitted.

"Oh, cool." I said. _Oh, cool? She just said she's cold, make a move, idiot! Make a move! _I thought.

"You know Nessie, the distance between here and here," I gestured between our shoulders, "Is the same distance from here to here." I put my hand on my shoulder and then on her other shoulder. _The distance between here and here is the same distance from here to here? That's lame nico! _I thought.

"Thanks Nico." She said.

Tiffany passed by and said something to her friend that I couldn't hear but apparently Nessie could. She stood up and walked over to her.

Bella POV

The phone started ringing, interrupting Edward's song, Emmett ran to the phone.

"Hello? No he's not here. Yeah, sure. Okay, bye." Emmett hung up the phone.

"Edward, Bella, that was the school." Emmett said.

The piano cut off, and Edward swung me out the door.

We arrived at the school in no time, by car at least.

We entered the office and saw Nessie sitting in the chair, looking down.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" Edward asked.

"Your younger sister here got in a fight." The principal informed us.

"She did what?" I asked astonished.

"A boy taped the whole thing on his phone." She handed me the phone.

_The video_

_Nessie was hitting a girl rapidly, and the girl hit Nessie in the face, she got Nessie under her and the girl tried to hit her again but hurt her hand, then nessie started hitting her._

"_Talk about my family will you?_

_The video ends_

"So I'm thinking 3 day suspension?" The principal offered.

"Um, bella, why don't you take Renesmee to the car, I'll be right there." He told me. I nodded.

"Come on!" I snapped.

We were in the car for all of six seconds and Edward slammed the car door, shaking the car.

Nessie POV

I knew I was in trouble when we got home, cause dad slammed the car door so hard it almost flipped the car over, then mom slammed the front door.

"Nessie, there's blood in your hair, are you okay?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"That's the girl's I hit." I mumbled.

"Woo! My niece spilled blood!" Uncle Emmett said from the couch.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and everyone upstairs now!" Dad yelled. They all ran upstairs at vampire speed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My mom yelled. I knew I disappointed her. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'll answer that she wasn't!" Dad exclaimed.

Jake came downstairs.

"Nessie, did you really spill blood?" He asked.

"Upstairs!" My mom yelled. He ran without hesitation.

"You could have hurt her, Renesmee. Don't you understand that?" My mom was a teensy bit calmer. She couldn't stay mad at me for long. But dad could.

"You could have exposed us for who we really are Renesmee!" he yelled.

"Edward, calm down. Yelling won't solve anything." She said. Where's Uncle Jasper when you need him.

"Go up to your room, now! Your grounded for the month." He said. That's when I spoke up.

"A month! Oh come on dad, you know that's unfair! The winter dance is coming up!" I whined, and I was usually not the whiner.

"She's right Edward. The girl insulted her family and she got upset. 2 weeks Renesmee." She said. I sighed two weeks was good enough.

"Rules." I sighed.

"You can't go out of the house, unless it's for school purposes or you just want to relax in a tree, no blood-" He started.

"Aw, man!" I said.

"No TV, no Ipod, and no video games!" He said loudly for Uncle Emmett.

"Aw man." We heard him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go upstairs." I said. I went to my room and to my open window, grabbing my backpack, and hopped out the window.

**Alrighty, I'm gonna try and decrease on the dialouge, so please review! And you guys might think that it was a little stupid that Nessie gets in a fight, but oh well!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boys

**Ok so please review. I own neither Percy Jackson or Twilight. So no suing!**

I kept running until I found the two capital N's. This time I climbed to the highest branch, I took out some paper and started doodling. After I filled one I went to the next page

**Jake + Nessie= Luv**

Ugh. I rolled my eyes. Jake and I weren't together. He thinks we are a couple, but he's just my friend. I don't feel… that way. I closed my notebook and looked out to the horizon. Nothing was ever simple! Like the sunset, for example. It can never be just pink, it just has to be orange, with a splash of pink, and dash of yellow here and there. I mean sure it's pretty, but so is pink!

Same with Nico and Jacob, they can't be just happy with friends, they just have to be more than that.

"Aw come on, you know I can't top that!" Someone yelled below me. I almost slipped and fell. My hand flew to my humming bird of a heart.

"Nico you scared me!" I yelled.

"Can you help me up there?" He called.

"Maybe!" I replied.

He climbed all the way to the highest middle branch, but then needed my help to get to where I was.

"So you really showed Tiffany up, and Percy got it all on tape! How'd your parents take it?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Um, my dad flipped, but my mom only grounded me for two weeks so." I told him.

"Good so you can go to the winter dance." He said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He said looking out to the horizon.

"You don't have a date yet?" I asked surprised. And I was surprised, he was really… ya' know cute.

"I'm actually surprised you don't have a date already." He said.

"Today was my first day though." I said.

"Oh I know." he said. We started laughing.

"You're a nice guy Nico." I said.

"I tend to be." He said. "So do you want to go?"

"Yes Nico. I would love to." I said. I honestly do not know what I was doing-as if I needed to lead him on!- but I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Poor Nico looked like he would faint, I instantly felt ashamed.

"Ooh, I got to go, it's getting dark." and I hopped from branch to branch, until I was low enough to jump, well, for human I mean.

I ran till I got safely inside.

"Hey Ness, how's it going?" Jake was sitting at the table playing spoons with Seth, Leah, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. It was my favorite card game.

"Hey Nessie, you know your dad, kind of only forbid video games…" Uncle Emmett started.

"Emmett, it's not a very smart idea to tell her that, if Edward finds out-" Uncle Jasper warned.

"Oh, he's out with bella, it's their anniversary or something, and Alice and Rosalie won't tell them because they're out shopping for Nessie's dresses." Uncle Emmett said.

"They have a competition, whoever's dress that gets your vote is the one. Edward, Bells, and Esme already chose one for you to vote on." Jake explained.

We were about through 5 games when we started talking. I grabbed my spoon, the first, again!

"So how's Nico, Nessie?" Leah asked.

"Oh, he's good. He's taking me to the winter dance." I said casually.

The water Jake was drinking shot back into the cup.

"What?" He asked.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"You are not going to the dance with him! I- I forbid you." Jake thundered.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are?! You listen to me Jacob Black, you may have imprinted on me, but I am not waiting for you!" I was standing up now, the heat inflamed me, something I picked up from my mom.

"Renesmee, you are not going to the dance with him." He said through his teeth. Still holding my spoon I walked over to the staircase. He grabbed my wrist. I grabbed his huge hand and yanked it off my wrist.

"You do not have the authority to tell me what to do!" I yelled. He grabbed at me again. I ducked and through my spoon at him. I ran upstairs and slammed my door, locking it. When I wanted to wallow for a bit I usually went inside my closet, so I walked into my closet, and slid myself between two boxes and put my old blanket across me and cried. I tried to keep my mind as blank as possible so (I learned this about a year ago, after we visited Zafrina) I focused on being blank and touched my hand to my face.

It must have been thirty minutes, because I heard my dad yelling from downstairs, I got sidetracked and dropped my hand, the following images raced. Astonished Nico, Jake yelling at me, and me throwing the spoon at him. Tears started flowing out of my eyes.

Edward POV

I walked through the front door, my families thoughts flowed through.

Jake: _Edward's gonna flip._

Seth: _Edward's gonna totally hurt someone._

Jasper: _Edward and Bella are gonna need more than a walking chill pill for this one._

Leah: _Jakes a moron._

Emmett: _Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear…_

Nessie:_….._

Bella: *nothing*

"You guys where's Nessie?" I asked worried. I've never, not heard her thoughts before.

"Here's the thing Eddie, Jasper is going to tell you." He said.

"Um, hey Edward, well, Jake lost your daughter,becausehegotterritorialandwasbossingheraround,soshethroughaspoonathisheadandnowshe'sgone." Jasper said.

Bella started dry sobbing. "You lost my daughter?!"

"You what?!" I yelled. "You think you can boss her around because you claimed her! You do not have that kind of authority!"

Nessie: _I can't believe I did that to Nico, Jake yelled at me, I can't believe I yelled too, he deserves a spoon to the head._

"Upstairs in her closet." I turned to Bella. She ran upstairs.

Nessie POV

My tears kept running down my cheeks, I couldn't stop. First, I was complaining that Nico likes me too much, and then I kiss him on the cheek. I heard my closet door swing open. The blanket was lifted off me, and I was snatched up into my mom's arms.

"Nessie, you scared us don't ever blank out your mind again, do you understand me?" She asked. I nodded wordlessly.

**Okay, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunset Drawings

**I own neither percy Jackson or twilight, but I do love them!**

Nessie POV

First, my dad wanted to add another two days to my grounded time, but that would cut in the dance so he said 2 weeks and the next day for 5 hours and I told him that I'm going to point fingers at him if Aunty Alice asks why she doesn't have enough time to do my hair. He laughed so I figured I was forgiven.

The first week past by fast, since-thanks to my dad- I was only suspended for one day. But the second week was slow, I spent almost everyday after school with Nico in a tree, I was helping him in math and he was helping me with my art class, he had me drawing the sunset and guide my hand on where the splashes of pink and yellow would be close to colliding, he said I was getting better but I kept getting a C, so I figured he was just trying to get my spirits up.

"Nico, this isn't working," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I still have a C in art and according to Mrs. Marriot, art is about being spontaneous, and she keeps saying that my sunsets aren't life-like." I said.

"Ummmm, okay here look across the sunset, now what do you see? Don't tell me repeat it in your head. Are you ready?" He asked, I nodded. "Alright now close your eyes."

"But if I close my eyes, how will I see the sunset?" I objected.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." He said.

I closed my eyes. I still saw the sunset, but it was glowing I saw the exact places where the pink would intercept the orange, I could feel the warmth on my face.

"Now draw what you see, carefully, don't open your eyes." Nico whispered, and I started drawing. I tried to express the warmth of the colors as much as possible. When I was done I opened my eyes, and looked at my sketch pad, it was one of the best sunsets I had ever drawn.

"Oh my gosh! Oh wow! Thank you Nico, Thank you!" I hugged him.

"Uh, your welcome?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Wait, until I do this in Art class, Mrs. Marriot is gonna flip!" I exclaimed.

"You know if you meditate, it helps you focus on the sunset better." He told me.

I brushed my curls back. "Really?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you would do it." A grin spread across his face.

"Nico!" I laughed once, and pushed him (not hard). The ground rumbled.

"Earthquake?" I asked. It stopped

"I got to go." He said suddenly.

"What? Nico!" I yelled. Because he was already getting off the tree. I was hurt, what did I do?

Nico POV

Why was my dad calling me? I don't know, but that didn't stop me from being in the underworld. I guess he was calling a meeting between the big three, so I had to give him respect.

"Father, what is it?" I asked Lord Hades.

"You are falling in love, with a mortal girl." He said.

"Did someone say love?" and Aphrodite appeared. We all groaned.

"So did you say a mortal girl?" She asked.

"Yes, but it isn't your business." I said.

"Hello, who am I?" She asked.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love, big whoop." I said.

"Shall we see the mortal?" She asked.

My eyes got huge. "No!" I shouted. But she already brought up the picture of me and her sitting in a tree. She did a gesture and got a close up on her face. I heard my Uncles and Dad gasp.

"Nice catch Nico." Poseidon appraised.

"She is rather pretty, but you mustn't fall in love with mortal, it must be a demigod, because-"

"Because a mortal can't deal with the danger of a demigod." I finished.

"Now, be gone!" Zeus yelled and I was at the park, and Nessie was gone.

Nessie POV

When I got home Aunty Alice pulled me upstairs.

"Who, huh, what, yeah." I said when she through me on my bed.

"A fashion show is what. Okay, ready?" She didn't wait for my answer she brought out a controller and twisted the stick, a manikin came out with a dress on it.

This one was blue, it had a almost low cut by the chest, with a silky wrap around the middle, and the bottom was also silky.

She brought out the next one. This one was short sleeved with rhinestones around the chest it went down to the back of the knees. Then she brought out the next one. This one was pink, spaghetti straps, and about 1 or 2 inches above the knees.

The next one was teal with a light black over go. The straps were black and there was a black connected undershirt with a light black bow in the front.

"And these are your choices for hairstyles." A projector came down and I saw four hairstyles. A bun, Straightened hair, but then it was turned into thick curls, then my regular hair, but with two braided sides tied into one, and then my regular hair with a hair band.

"Okay, take the manikins and choose the one you like." I went into the bathroom the manikins following me.

This was just to easy. Knowing my Auntie Alice she was too excited to remove my tags, so knowing my mom and Dad they know me too well to choose something really expensive for me, so I looked at the tags.

My mom and dad bought the teal one. Aunty Rosalie loves pink on me so that was her choice, Aunty Alice loves blue and expensive things, the blue one was 659 dollars so. And Granma chose the one with rhinestones because she loves those. I chose the one I loved the most and walked out side.

I was wearing the teal one, I loved it!

My Aunt's face fell just a little.

"How about the hairstyles?" She asked. I scanned the hairstyles, and made up my mind.

"Can I see that?" I pointed to her remote. She handed it to me. I twisted and turned and pressed many buttons and finally I got what I wanted my straightened hair, turned into curls with a head band.

"Ok, I can do that." She nodded. "Now, jewelry!"

After my jewelry was picked, we went to shoes, I chose a pair of silver heels.

"Can I go to bed now?" I yawned.

"Alright fine, good night."

I had a dream that me and Nico were sitting in our tree the moon was directly above our heads. He leaned in and so did I.

"Nessie, Nessie wake up!" Aunty Alice pushed me

"I need to work on you in 5 hours so you need to take a shower, shampoo, rinse, conditioner, rinse, and repeat, and then you need to comb it and then brush it, and then every 20 minutes brush it, I don't want to work with a rats nest." She shuddered. She walked out of the room. I sighed

Why am I having dreams about Nico?

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses and Misses

**I own nothing!**

Aunty Alice took forever on my hair. I kept getting a lot of her talking to Aunt Rosalie.

"Who gives you 4 hours to do hair, make up, and get dressed up! It's madness!"

My make up took even longer, I kept blinking my mascara off, and then it took 15 minutes for my mom to tell them not to put eye liner on me.

In the end I was still early, the dance didn't start till 6 I was there at 5:30. I went and sat at a table there was a bowl full of pretzels. I started eating them, bored. The winter dance was exactly what I imagined. Paper snowflakes hung on string, snowy white wallpaper, with blue spots, and the lights were turned low.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked behind me. I hadn't noticed the gym got more populated. I turned around and a boy with short brown hair, braces, and a nice tan was standing by me, his name was Nolan.

"Oh hey Nolan, what's up?" I sipped my punch.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance." He said.

I looked around and Nico wasn't there, so I guess I could spy him a dance. I danced with about 5 guys when I finally took a break.

"Have you seen Nico?!" I asked Annabeth after pulling her away from Percy.

"No, sorry!" She yelled over the music, I danced with her and Percy and my friend Brenda, but then the DJ came on.

"Hey everyone grab a partner, cause we're slowing it down." he put on My Heart Will Go On, by Celine Dion.

I was sitting at my table all alone, but then Caleb Boyce came up to me.

"Hey Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to dance, since you're all alone." He said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm gonna head out, but I heard Alexia is interested. Bye Caleb." I got up and left. My date was a no show I guess.

Nico POV

Hades called me down again.

"What is it father?" I asked. I've been here for about 2 hours and a half.

"So your taking Renemee Cullen to a school dance. Does that mean you two are in love?" He asked.

"Did someone say love?" Aphrodite appeared next to me. Me and Hades groaned.

"I can show you her if you'd like?" She said.

"What I would like is for you to leave." I said annoyed.

"Well I can't give you that, but I can give you this." She waved her hand, and I saw a picture, a horrible picture, Nessie was in our tree, curled up crying. She was in sweats and a tee shirt. I swiped my hand across the image.

"Take me back." I said. Hades did as I asked. I popped up on our street, and ran to where our tree would be. I looked it up and down and no one was in it, I hit the tree.

"Oh so now you decide to show up." I heard a quiet voice.

"Nessie?" I asked.

Nessie POV

"What's it to you?" I answered.

"I'm coming up." He said and he started climbing.

When he reached the top branch and I was sitting there, still crying.

"Nessie, I'm really, really sorry." He said.

"But not sorry enough." I said. "Where were you?" I turned my brown eyes on him.

"I want to tell you but I can't. I really am sorry Nessie." He said.

"But not enough to tell me where you were." I said.

"Nessie, you don't know how much I want to tell you, but I can't. It just annoys the c**p out of me!" He yelled.

"You can show me how sorry you are." I said. I was smiling now.

"What ever you say i'll do it, promise." He said.

"First, is a lifetime of servitude." I picked that up from my mom and Jake. "And second," I pushed the hair that was in my face behind my ear. "For skipping out on our date, you have to kiss me." I said. What was I doing?! We've known each other for about what? 3 weeks? But we didn't stop, he leaned in and I met him th rest of the way, our deal sealed with a kiss.

**Sorry for just leaving you there, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: A command

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

I was pretty much dancing and twirling my way home. The kiss was pretty much everything I've ever imagined; soft and gentle, sweet, and slow. I sighed.

"Edward, I'm tired of this, first she was crying and now she is sighing, what is going on?" I heard my mom ask my dad. Aunty Alice started backing up my mom, Aunty Rosalie was listening in.

"Come on in another room." He said.

"Edward, we live with vampires and werewolves, and there are no secrets in this family, so one way or another everyone's gonna hear." Aunty Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh no Jake isn't." I spoke up.

"Nessie, you are so much like your mother, she practically didn't want to tell Jake that your mother and I were engaged." My dad rolled his eyes.

"That is a rotten lie and you know it Edward. I didn't want him to find out the way he did. Your dad decided to tell him when I didn't know, he tricked me into telling him actually, long story." My mom told me.

"Anyways, first Nessie said to prove that he was sorry, he had to promise a lifetime of servitude." He smiled at my mom, my mom giggled. "And second he had to- to-" My dad was stuttering on the rest of the sentence.

"And second he had to kiss me." I said. "Now I have to go to bed good night." I said. My dad started to follow.

"Dad, it's not like Nico is in my room, he's not a stalker, and besides you would know." I said, he sat back down. I walked upstairs to go to bed.

Nico POV

I was in the Underworld again, blocking my ears from Hades rampage.

"You completely disobeyed me Nico! I told you not to fall in lo- fall for a mortal!" He backtracked.

"I'm sorry, I thought she wouldn't lo- like me as a boyfriend." I said.

"I forbid you to ever see her again." He said.

"Father, I can't do that. I like her too much." I said.

"You will not see her again, and that is a command!" He said. I wish Persephone was here she always found a way to calm Hades down.

"Alright." I said. With a wave of his hand I was in Percy's room. He opened the door.

"Oh jeez! Nico, where did you come from?" He asked.

I sat on his bed. "Hades." I said. I put my head in my hands.

"Nico, what's wrong? Your all pale? What happened?" Annabeth was right next to him.

"I'm falling for Renesmee." I said through my hands.

"So?" Percy asked. Annabeth hit him in the stomach.

"Quiet Seaweed Brain." She hissed.

"Hades wants me to stay away from her." I said.

"So?" He asked again.

"I kissed her." I said.

"Oh, that is not good." He said.

"I know. What do I do?"

"I don't know Nico. You can't disobey your fathers command, but you can't obey your father's command without hurting Nessie." Annabeth said.

"Yes, thank you Annabeth for stating the obvious, but I need someone that will actually, um, I don't know, help me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"I know." I said. I shook my head. I can not disobey a god.

Nessie POV

It was Lunch and I couldn't find Nico.

"Hey Nessie." Brenda came up to me.

"Hey, have you seen Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's behind that pillar. Got to go!" and she ran away to see her brother.

"Hey Nico." I said. He jumped.

"Hey." He said, and he started walking away. Did I say something?

"Nico are you okay?" I asked. He ignored me and started walking faster, so I walked faster.

"Nico, why aren't you talking to me?" I asked. He ignored me again.

"You know what, forget it." I said. I walked away annoyed.

After school I went to our tree, I climbed to the middle branch and waited. I waited for an hour and a half **(that takes commitment) **when I finally packed up my art drawings and started leaving.

"Hey!" Someone called. I looked up hopefully, but it was just some girl.

"Are you looking for someone? You looked like you were waiting?" She looked a little Goth.

"Oh, no. Just someone I thought was special." I looked down, she was tall.

"Well, what's your name?" She asked. She seemed nice, but so did Nico.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, I just moved here." I said.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting my friends and Dad. I'm Thalia."

**Yep, Thalia meets Nessie. So please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover and Half a moon

**Alrighty, I own nothing, so enjoy.**

Nessie POV

Thalia was pretty nice. She invited me to spend the night at her house, her friend was also coming over. I told her that I had to beg my parents and that I need directions just in case. She lived 3 blocks away, so I was good. I said goodbye and ran home.

"Mom, can I spend the night at my friends house, please?" I asked.

"Which friend?" She asked warily, holding the laundry basket with one hand.

"Thalia." I said.

"Okay, where's her place?" She asked.

"3 blocks away." I said.

"Alright what time do you want to go over?" She asked.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Sure. Edward." She said. Dad appeared.

"Alright, I'll take her." He said. He started making out with mom.

"Ugh, please people! Notin front of me!" I put my hands over my face.

We got there in five minutes after we left the house, only because dad kept looking back at the house.

"Bye Dad." I waved. He kissed me on the head and left. I rang the doorbell. Thalia answered.

"Hey Renesmee." She said. "You can come in. My room is this way." She brought me through her house, it was really big and nice, kind of like my house, except more clean. I walked in and Annabeth was sitting on the bed braiding her curly, blonde hair.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Nessie?" She asked.

"You know her? And why did you call her Nessie?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I know her, Percy, and-" I silenced my self. "They live down the street from me." I said. "And, I like to be called Nessie. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Alrighty, truth or dare, time." Thalia said.

"Ok. Annabeth, truth or dare?" I said.

"Mmm. Dare." She said.

"Ok," I grabbed a cup and the whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. "Drink this." I filled it to the top. She drank it no problem.

"My dares are a bit more dramatic. So nessie truth or dare?" Thalia asked. I wanted to prove that I could be ruthless.

"Dare." I said.

"I'll be right back." She got up and left. She came back with a clear cup, it had red fluid in it.

"I have a part time job at the red cross, you see. So I'm the care taker of blood. This one is about five years old, so yeah. I dare you to drink this." She handed me the cup.

"Ok." I took the cup and downed it. Annabeth and Thalia stared with their jaws open. I shrugged.

"Ok, now thalia. I dare you to drink this, whatever it is." Annabeth handed her a cup from my bag.

"No. Wait!" But Thalia already drank it all.

"Mmm. What is this? It's tangy." She said.

"It's blood." I said. She sputtered, and cursed in a language I've never heard. Annabeth and I cracked.

"Why do you have blood in your bag?" Thalia asked suddenly. My laughing stopped.

"Because my dad uses this bag for work. He must've accidentally forgotten some in my bag." I said. I fake-yawned. "Let's go to bed, I'm stumped." I went to my sleeping bag; it was only 8 o clock, oh well!

I was asleep, my head replayed the way we kissed, when he helped me draw, when we laughed all those days in the tree, when he first saw me, and when I kissed him on the cheek. Then it turned when he ran from the tree, when I sat there waiting for him at the dance, and when he ignored me completely today. I woke up and I was crying the tears running down my cheeks like speeding bullets.

I went to the cushiony place that was next to the window. I looked out the window and the moon was directly above, in half.

I took out my notepad. I looked at the sunset that was really good. I wanted to draw the half-moon. The sunset reflected how I used to feel. Complete, full and happy. The past with Nico. Now this is how I feel. Incomplete. Now without Nico. I looked at the moon, and the points of light and reason (as my dad once put it.) and I closed my eyes. As I started to draw, I saw _my _Nico. The sweet little boy I used to always see him as.

'now open your eyes' I heard my memory remind me. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to reality, I wanted to stay with _my _Nico, but I had to open my eyes. I opened them and a tear slid down my face.

I was finally in love with Nico DiAngelo, but now I lost him.

**Okay I know the ending of this chapter is a little dramatic, but I'm in a dramatic mood, while writing the Dream Scene, I started listening to My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, and My Immortal by Evanescence. anyway please review! and btw, if you didn't understand the points of light and reason, those are stars. Edward said it in New Moon chapter 23. the truth, page 514, paragragh 6, and line 2.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing but the truth

**I own nothing! Please enjoy! The start of setting is the next day.**

Nico POV

I was walking home from school, when I felt an incredible blow to the arm so big I fell over.

"Nico what is your problem?" Thalia and Annabeth were standing over me.

"Nothing." I got up, and started to walk, but they got in my way.

"Then why, Nico, was Nessie crying in her sleep, mumbling, 'lost my Nico'?" Annabeth asked.

"Or waking up and drawing the moon, saying with Nico: complete, looking at a drawing of bright colors, and then drew the half-moon and mumbled without Nico: Incomplete?" She asked.

"Because I can't talk to her anymore." and tried to run through the sudden gap between them, but Thalia grabbed my back pack and pulled me back.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because my father said so." I said. I tried to escape again, but they yanked me back again.

"So? I disobey my father when I believe he's wrong." Thalia said. Thunder rumbled.

"Oh you know it's true!" She yelled at the sky. The thunder stopped.

I looked across the street and Nessie was walking home. She seemed paler than usual. I ran to see her.

"Why would you cry over me?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She retorted.

"You didn't answer my question." I said shocked by her attitude.

"Well, you didn't answer any of mine, yesterday. You don't even say hi to me anymore." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you gonna tell me why you aren't talking to me anymore?" She asked.

"I'm talking to you now." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and started walking faster. She started going faster, until I was pretty much running after her. Then she ran and she was already a block further than me.

"Well, look on the bright side she's doing your job for you." Thalia said.

I slumped all the way to Percy's house.

Normally I wouldn't resort to this, but I'm desperate.

"Percy?" I asked when I was in his room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What do you think I should do about Nessie? She wants me to tell her the truth, but when I can't she gets upset." I said. He looked at me probably measuring how miserable I was.

"Dude, four words. Tell. Her. The. Truth."

Nessie POV

"How was school?" Mom called from the couch. I didn't answer. Instead I ran upstairs. I slammed the door and locked it.

"Nessie, sweetheart are you okay?" I heard my mom ask through the door.

"Go away." I cried.

"Come out when you want to talk." and I heard my mom leave.

"I don't think she wants to talk." I heard her tell someone, probably Dad. Someone knocked on the door. I hopped up and answered it. It was Uncle Jasper, I ran and hugged him. He out of anybody would understand how I feel. He closed the door and carried me to my bed.

"Nessie, why is your heart broken?" He asked. I couldn't talk so I touched his face. He gasped, and I dropped my hand.

"Oh, so this Nico guy has been giving you the silent treatment after kissing you." Uncle Jasper nodded. I put my hand on his face. _I'm going to go travel. Tell mom and dad. Bye. _I got up and opened the window, I grabbed my bag and jumped out. I went back to the kitchen, it seemed like everyone was upstairs. I put my hand to my face focusing on blankness. I grabbed a knife and put it in my bag. I started running to _my _tree. Every time I climbed a branch I would cut off the one below me, so no one human could climb.

I grabbed my bag and took a cup out, and started sipping.

"Well, why'd you do that?" Someone below me asked. It was Nico.

"So people like you can't come up." I said.

"Then how are you supposed to get down?" He asked.

"That's my business." I swung my legs.

"Can I come up?" He asked.

"Uh, no." I said.

"I'll tell you why I haven't been talking to you." He offered.

"And why you weren't at the dance?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Nothing but the truth?" I asked.

He hesitated, then nodded. I brought out the rope with knots and the nail, I took it incase Annabeth or Thalia found me and wanted to come up. I jammed the nail into the tree. He made it to the third knot, but then fell.

"I was never good at gym." He said.

Eventually, with a lot of my help, he made it.

"Alright, truth time. I want none other than it." I said.

"You're never gonna believe me." He said.

"Try me." I said. What can't I believe anymore. My family is made up of vampires, I have friends that are werewolves, and to top it off I'm half-human, and half-vampire.

"Alright. I'm the son of Hades." He said. Okay, I can't believe that.

He saw the doubt in my eyes, and tried again.

"I can prove it." He said. Before I could respond he grabbed my wrist, and everything went black. I could tell I was alive because I was feeling shivers going up and down my spine, and I still felt Nico's hand.. I couldn't tell if I was alive because I was hearing freaky noises, and my face felt as if it was peeling off.

"Nessie you can open your eyes now." I heard Nico gasp. I opened my eyes, and saw Nico on the floor. He looked pale.

"Nico, are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Yeah, Shadow travel takes a lot out of me." He got up and sat on a bed. I realized we were in a room. The door opened, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia entered the room.

"Oh, when did you guys get here?" Thalia asked.

"Just now." I said. Nico's eyes flashed to Percy. Percy sucked in a sharp breath, and whispered to Annabeth and Thalia.

"You didn't!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Who would be stupid enough to give you such a stupid idea Nico?!" Thalia yelled.

"Percy." He muttered. Annabeth turned her glare on Percy.

"Well, I can't disagree that he's stupid." Thalia said.

Annabeth started on Percy, but I interceded.

"I pressured him into telling me. Percy only suggested."

"Oh it's okay. You were just upset. You never expected _that_." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I'll deal with you later." Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Wait a minute! You guys knew?!" I exclaimed.

"Umm…" Annabeth said.

"Well…" Thalia said.

"Yeah. My dad's Poseidon." Percy said.

"My dad's Zeus." Thalia said.

"And my mom's Athena." Annabeth said.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" I exclaimed angry. I was slipping on my control. I let go part of me but I don't what part.

"I thought I was your friend." I flung my hands in the air. My left one landed on Nico's knee. He gasped. Oh, that part.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Visitor

**Please enjoy!**

Nessie POV

I jerked my hand back. I quickly grabbed the metaphoric 'Control over my power string' and stood up.

"I have to go." I paced to the door.

"What was that?" Nico asked grabbing my wrist.

"Nothing." I said jerking my hand out of his grasp.

"Come with me." He led me to the bathroom. "Now what did you do?"

"I said it's nothing." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Ness, I told you my secret, now you tell me yours." He said.

"Nico, you know that's not fair." I said.

"Will this loosen some bolts?" He asked, and kissed me. My will and power crumbled at the feel of his kiss.

"Alright, alright!" I pushed away. "I was born with a strange power. My mom, dad, Aunty, and Uncle are like that too. There are others like me out in the world." Well that's part of the truth.

"Really? Any other secrets?" He smiled.

"Yeah you know my sister with long brown hair, and my brother with the bronze hair. They're actually my parents. Now what about you? You never told me why you weren't talking to me or about the no-show at the dance." I pointed out.

"My dad didn't think that I should put you in danger since I was falling in love with you, so he tried to keep me away from you." He said.

"Did someone say love?" Someone said, though it was only Nico and I. Nico groaned. There was a puff of red smoke and some beautiful woman was sitting on the toilet.

"Aphrodite." Nico said.

"Hello Nico. You must be Renesmee. How are you? Sorry if I've ever given you trouble with love issues." She said.

"Nessie go to the room. Why are you here Aphrodite?" Nico asked.

I left the room.

Nico POV

"Listen Nico, your father's not too happy with you. So, if I were you, I'd be a good little boy and get down to the Underworld. Bye." and she was gone. I came out of the bathroom and went straight to Percy's room.

"Your father mad at you?" Thalia asked.

"Yep."

"Going to the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Nico, that's not very-" Annabeth's scolding was interrupted by Mrs. Jackson's voice.

"Percy! You have a visitor!"

Nessie POV

"Just send whoever it is up mom!" Percy yelled. We waited and then the door opened. A guy was standing in the doorway, he had a hat on, and when he walked to hug Percy, he walked a little funny, and he curly hair.

"Hey Grover, how's Juniper?" Annabeth asked.

"She's great, though Mrs. O'Leary keeps finding her. And who is this beautiful girl?" He asked looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. But I don't suppose anyone's talked to you about me." I said.

"Are you kidding? Nico's been telling me how you look like a small version of a supermodel, and then Percy told me how you decked Tiffany. Wow!" Grover said.

"I guess that's my label now. Renesmee Cullen: The Girl Who Beat Down Tiffany Chance." I laughed.

"Nice catch Nico." Grover sighed.

"Who's Juniper and Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"Ummmm…" Grover said. Ah, myth stuff.

"Grover she knows." Thalia said.

"Oh okay." Grover flipped off his shoes, and took his hat off. I gasped. He had hooves and horns.

"Grover's a satyr." Nico told me. I nodded.

"Juniper's a tree nymph and Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound." Percy said.

"Junie's my girlfriend. See." He pulled out a picture from his hat. Grover had his lips against a girls cheek. She was cute, and she was blushing green.

"You're a very lucky… satyr, Grover." I said.

"Not as lucky as me." Nico muttered, much to low for human ears. I giggled.

"Hey you guys want to know what I found out? Nessie can-" Nico started, but I clamped my hand over his mouth, and thought blank thoughts. It worked.

"I got to go home. Let's go Nico." I pulled him out the door.

"Nico, I guess I didn't tell you, but no one can know about my power. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't think about that." He said.

"Alright come on." I said. Being more than human I can walk faster so I had to wait for nico in the street.

Nico POV

Nessie was already in the street ahead of me. She was waiting. Finally there were no more secrets between us, I didn't have to keep anything from her.

Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw someone speeding, they we going straight at Nessie. I broke into a sprint almost there, but so was the car.

"Nessie! Move!" I yelled. She looked at me bewildered, but then noticed the car, I dove, just as the car was about to hit her, and tackled her out of the way. At first I was aware of the pain coming from my left arm, but then that didn't matter anymore. I narrowed my eyes, looking at the lady in the retreating car. I looked at one of my dad's furies, Alecto's crumpled face as she peered out car window.

**Sorry about the constant switching on the POV's. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: How To Save A Life

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Okay and I also forgot to mention in the other chapter that The Fury swiped at Nessie to grab her but cuts Nico.**

Nessie POV

I was in a face plant on the ground. I smelled blood. I looked around frantically.

"Nico!" I yelled. Where was he? Did he get run over?

"I'm right here Nessie." I heard him say a few feet away from me. I looked at him and gasped. His arm was cut open, from the shoulder to his elbow crease. Blood was seeping down the cut. I smelled something else, it smelled sour, it hurt my nose.

"Nico, you're bleeding." I said. My throat burned harder than ever. "I have to take you to my grandpa." I said pulling him.

"Good idea." We started walking fast.

"Ow!" Nico yelled after 6 minutes, clutching him arm. He fell to his knees. His blood started flowing again. I felt the most terrible urge to drink the blood.

"Nico are you okay? Can you walk?" I asked. He tried to stand, but fell. I scooped him up and started running vampire-speed. Forget the secret!

"Grandpa!" I called when I was in the house.

"I smell dinner." Uncle Emmett came around the corner. I glared at him. He saw the gash in Nico's arm and sighed. "Aw man! Half eaten dinner!" He said. Aunty Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Grandpa came down the stairs.

"I don't know." I cried. I handed Nico over to Grandpa.

"There's poison in the wound." Grandpa said. I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Move." Jacob pushed Grandpa aside, I looked up. "Leah I need an empty glass, Seth get me some water!." He demanded. Leah came back. Jacob started sucking on Nico's wound. He got up and squirted a bluish green liquid in the glass.

"Water." He gasped. Seth came in and gave the him the water. He drank it, spit into the cup a couple times, and drank the rest. I flung myself at Jacob.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried.

Jacob POV

I patted Nessie's head.

"It's okay." I said. Nico woke up, and Nessie wrapped her arms around him.

"Nico are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He hugged her back. I sighed.

I save a life, she hugs me.

He wakes up after a few minutes, she loves him.

Does anyone see something wrong with that?

**Alright first of all, I know some of you guys are thinking, 'but shouldn't Jake die' or 'that's pretty stupid, all he needed was water, and he lives.' but guess what?? I don't care! Hahahaha! Yeah, I'm on a sugar rush. Sorry it's short, but please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

**Hey guys, sorry I'm trying to update as much as possible! I have some exciting news…but I think I'll tell you next chapter! Teehee! I feel so evil! Yes I am on a sugar rush! Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

Nico had to get stitched up, I had to leave because his blood smelled delicious. My dad took a walk with me out side.

"How did you stand it, Dad? Moms blood I mean." I asked him.

"Well, you've heard how I left mom and then thought she was dead, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I grinned. Their history together was the best bedtime story I've ever heard. They need to make it into a book.

"Well, when I thought I lost her, that woke me up. And when we went home, I found a reason not to suck her blood. I lost her once, I didn't want to lose her again." He said.

"Dad, how am I supposed to lose Nico, and get him back?" I asked.

"You almost lost him there." My dad pointed out.

"Dad, he was sitting on a table, a huge cut on his arm, and his girlfriend had to leave because she couldn't stand his blood. Sound familiar?" I asked.

"Yes, but your mother didn't have poison in her arm, and she wasn't unconscious." He pointed out.

"Never mind. Let's go back. Are they done yet?" I asked.

"Yes. His blood has been cleaned up too." He said. We ran back to the house together.

"Hey Nico. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better. Thank you Dr. Carlisle." He said sincerely.

_Dad, by the way. I told Nico that we were born with unnatural powers and that you and mom are my actual parents, but I didn't tell him that we were vampires. Sorry! _I thought. I heard my dad gasp and I winced.

"Nico, now that you know our family secret we have a few boundaries." My dads calm voice addressed Nico.

"What?" My mom asked.

What? What? What? That was the main question that was ringing through my families heads.

"I also think you should know who has powers and who doesn't." I said.

"I can read minds. By the way, we need to have a little chat about controlling your thoughts around my daughter." My dad smirked. Nico gulped loudly and blushed right along with me.

"Everyone, go ahead tell him your powers." I said.

"I can read and change your emotions." Uncle Jasper said quietly.

"I can block out any mental power and shield others." My mom said. Aunty Alice didn't say anything.

"Aunty?" I asked.

"Nico." My aunty said.

"Alice? What do you see?" Uncle Jasper was at her side. She came out of it.

"Nico. Why don't you go home?" My dad said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just go Nico. It'll be okay." I said. He hesitantly left.

"Aunty what did you see?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Well…"

"Alice." My dad warned.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Your aunt had a vision that Nico was dead." My dad said.

"Stop trying to protect her Edward!" Aunty Alice snapped.

"I didn't want it to hurt her." He said.

"So you had a vision that Nico was dead….because of me." I guessed. My voice broke on the last word.

"Nessie…" My mom said.

"Can I go see my friends please?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"Yes. But be careful Nessie." My mom let me pass.

I ran to Percy's place.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I said when she let me in.

"Hi Nessie," She said. "They're upstairs."

"Thanks!" I said. I walked upstairs and listened to their conversation.

"Nico what happened to your arm?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"Fury tried to get Nessie, but I protected her." He answered.

"Blaa-ha-ha!" I heard Grover bleat.

"Nico! You're killing yourself trying to protect her! It's madness!" I heard Thalia.

"Honestly Nico, I'm thinking that- that maybe your father was right." Percy stuttered.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I think- I think that it may be time for you guys to go separate ways." I heard Grover say.

I gasped quietly. I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran downstairs, tears streaming down my face.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" Mrs. Jackson asked. I didn't answer, I was already out the door.

Nico POV

I couldn't understand them. The world was going dark.

"You want me to what? I-but- that doesn't make sense- you- and me- and nessie- and huh?!" I stuttered, wide eyed.

Mrs. Jackson entered the room with a tray of blue cookies and tin cans.

"What did you guys say to Nessie?" She asked.

"Huh? Nessie wasn't here?" Annabeth took a cookie.

"Then she must've not came in, she just left. In a hurry I might as well add." She said and left.

We all dropt our cookies, except Grover, he dropt his coke can.

"Any chance she didn't hear us?" Grover gulped.

"One way to find out." I got up and we all went over to Nessie's house, we knocked on the door. Mr. Edward answered.

"Oh, hello." He said. His teeth were clenched together.

"Um, hi we were wondering if Nessie would like to see a movie with us." Thalia said. I realized she was blushing.

"Oh, sorry, but she's too sick." He said. He met my eyes, and nodded. Nessie heard everything.

**Alrighty review please! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Myths

**Alright, I'm celebrating the event that this is my longest book I've ever written so far! Woo hoo! Now, all my fans get a virtual cookie! Yay!**

Nessie POV

I wasn't curled up crying like I probably would have. I was sitting at my desk, a bunch of books about myths. I was searching for something or someone.

The Furies. I heard Nico mention that word or name when he was talking to the others.

I had gone from library to library checking out book after book.

It was later on that night that I found a small mention of the Furies.

I was reading the book really fast. I was in the Hades section when I spotted the word furies.

"_Furies are Hades torturers. He only sends them on missions of destruction."_ The paragraph ended there.

That doesn't make sense. Why would a father want to kill his own son? I asked myself. But then I remembered what nico said.

"_Fury tried to get Nessie, but I protected her."  
_

I choked up. Hades was trying to get rid of the problem. And the problem was me.

I went downstairs to get some juice, but it was quiet. Leah and Seth were watching TV.

"Hey guys. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Shopping. Bella and Edward don't trust Jake to watch you, and Emmett and Jasper are helping the girls hold everything." Leah said.

"We stayed home because the game is on." Seth put popped some popcorn in his mouth.

"Alright well I'll be upstairs." I said.

"Kay!" They called. I ran upstairs. This was just to easy.

When I reached my room I closed the door and locked it.

"I swear, I'm in LOVE with Nico DiAngelo." I said aloud. Nothing happened. I huffed.

"O goddess Aphrodite, I am in love, please appear." I attempted weakly. There was a puff of red smoke. I coughed and swiped my hand across my face.

She was sitting on my desk.

"What can I do for you love?" She asked.

"I want to go to the underworld." I said. She laughed.

"Why in the world would you want to go there?" She asked.

"Please just take me there." I insisted.

"Alright, come on." She grabbed my shoulder. The room started spinning, the colors melted of my walls my bed disappeared as did my desk. Now we were in a very dark place, and there was a man before us. He had shoulder-length, jet black hair, albino white skin, and was dressed in black silk robes.

"Aphrodite? And you are? Speak!" He commanded.

"I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Daughter of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen." I answered automatically. _Oh he's good._ I thought grimly. I shook my head back and forth.

"So you're the great 'nessie?'" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What did you come here for?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk about why you're trying to kill me?" I said.

"I'm teaching my son a lesson." He said simply as if that cleared everything up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He fell in love with a mortal. I must show him the dangers he inflicts." He said.

"So, I'm just a pawn on a chess board?" I asked.

"Yes. And it didn't have to be you. You were just a poor little girl, caught at the wrong place, around the wrong time." He said.

"What are you going to do with me?" I stammered, realizing Aphrodite was no longer with me.

"Simple. Alecto!" he called. Something with wings and talons came flying down. A Fury.

"Yes master?" It asked.

"Take Ms. Cullen, to The Dungeon." He told. The Fury smiled.

"Yes my lord." She told him. She dived down and grabbed me.

Nico POV

Me, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover were watching TV when some one knocked on the door.

"I got it." Annabeth got up and went to the door. There was murmuring and Annabeth came back with Mr. Edward. He looked like a man set on fire. Annabeth looked frightened.

"Edward, what is it?" Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis came downstairs.

"It's Nessie." Mr. Edward said. "She's missing."

**Alright so please review! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom

**I own nothing! Enjoy please!**

Nessie POV

Alecto dropped me off in a very dark place. I sat there for hours and hours eventually it felt like days. I finally fell asleep on the ground.

I was in the street, but there weren't any cars, but the snow was red. That's when I really looked around. People were all over the place I rushed to a person and looked them over. They were snowy pale. I gasped because I recognized the person. It was Mrs. Jackson. I ran to another person. It was Thalia. What had happened. I looked around and saw my reflection. I ran to the mirror. There was blood by my mouth, and my eyes were the strangest shade of red. I pinched my arm hard.

"Ow!" I yelled. How did this happen. I was awake? Did Hades let me go and I accidentally went on a rampage? I turned around and let out a piercing scream. There was Nico laying on the ground, pale.

Nico POV

We all left in the middle of the night to find her. I, however, went to her room to investigate.

Her bed seemed untouched, and so did her window. Hmmm. But there was a stack of books on her desk. I flipped through them and found that they were about the gods. Then something caught my eye. It was red dust. I picked some up and smelled it. Love Powder. It smelled sweet and everything that smelled good to me. I took another whiff. I smiled in a daze. Suddenly someone smacked me upside the head.

"Hey!" I protested looking at Thalia.

"Love Powder?" She asked.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked her.

"That boys need to stay away from this stuff?" She asked.

"No. The last person to see her was…"

"Aphrodite." She whispered.

"Come on." I took out a pouch and put the dust in it. She took me to her house.

"Put it in a circle." She said, I did it.

"I swear, I am in love with Nessie Cullen." I stood in the circle. Another puff of smoke and Aphrodite was standing next to me.

"Hey Nico. What do you need?" She asked.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"How would I know?" She smirked.

"You're the only goddess that she's seen travel. And, I found this in her room, on her desk." I picked up the Love Powder.

"I'll tell you. But I think I'll wait till your attitude decreases a bit." She said. I was about to explode, but Thalia stopped me.

"Forgive him. The girl he likes is missing." Thalia said pleasantly. Aphrodite's face softened.

"I'll give you a hint. I honestly don't know what your father did with her, thus I don't know where she is." She looked me dead in the eye. My father. Oh. _Oh. _Oh no.

Nessie POV

I rested my head on Nico's dead chest.

"Nico. I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't restraint myself." I cried to him as if he could hear me. I looked around and there was smoke. I ran to the fire. On top of the fire wood was my family. All of them. Blamed because of me.

I curled up by the fire and by Nico's body.

"I'm…so…sorry. It…was…an…accident." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Child, this is all yours." Someone whispered.

"Aro." I breathed.

"Yes child." He said.

"Please…I-I can't live like this you- you have to kill me." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry child. But you must be punished, you will live with this burden forever." He whispered, and he disappeared.

"No. No- please don't leave me here!" I cried. All I wanted was to die. Everyone I loved was gone. Gone and never to return. How could I live like that?

Nico POV

I was in the Underworld. Furious.

"What did you do with her?!" I yelled at my father. Thalia was holding me back.

"Hold your tongue!" My father boomed.

"Never! Where did you put her?!" I yelled.

"Put who?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around. Persephone was standing behind me.

"Hades, what is this boy talking about?" She asked.

"He's keeping my girlfriend away from me!" I yelled. She looked at me bewildered.

"Alecto. Take my son to Renesmee." Hades said.

Nessie POV

I sat there laying on the cold ground crying. I looked out to the sunset. Two figures were running toward me. Suddenly all the bodies disappeared, so did the fire. I looked around in bewilderment. The snow was gone too. I was back in the Dungeon, the figures still running toward me. I realized it was Nico and Thalia. I couldn't move, and I couldn't feel, I was numb.

Nico and Thalia came and hugged me. I burst through the numb wall and started crying.

"Shh, it's ok Nessie. You're safe now." Thalia patted me on the back.

"but…you…were…all…dead." I sobbed.

"Nico, we got to get out of here before we get charmed too." Thalia told Nico. Nico nodded and picked me up and we started walking.

"I still am angry about this Nico. You have disobeyed me, and gone against my word. I will still do everything to split you two up." Hades boomed.

"Darling calm down." A lady next to him said.

"Be gone!" Hades yelled. We were back in the park not to far from my house.

"We've got her!" Thalia yelled. We walked faster and eventually I heard a whole range of voices.

"Where is she where's my sister?" I heard my mom ask. I was in her arms now.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She ask.

"No, i'm not hurt." I said.

"Thank you everyone." I heard my dad grumble.

"Lets go home." My mom carried me home, I looked back at Nico and mouthed thank you and waved. My mom put me on the couch and I floated into unconsciousness, thinking about that room.

**Okay just to clear things up a bit, Alecto dropped Nessie into the dungeon, the dungeon had a charm on it to make your worst nightmares come true. Her worst nightmare is that everyone she loves is dead and as punishment the volturi refuses to kill her. So then when she saw that nico and thalia were coming for her she figured that there can't be two nicos and thalias so the charm was stalled. So please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A whole lot more truthes

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it.**

Nessie POV

It's been two weeks since the uh, er, incident. Which meant Spring Break. It also turns out my dad was right, Nico's blood doesn't appeal to me anymore. Speaking of which, my parents were really upset but mostly relieved that I wasn't hurt. And apparently what my Aunty Alice saw came true, what she saw was my nightmare in that terrible dungeon.

"Nessie, what did you see when you were with my father?" Nico asked. We were laying on a picnic blanket, looking at the stars.

I was silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"No, it's okay. It's just-I saw that everyone I cared about, everyone I loved was dead. And I had no way of killing myself to join you all." I said. Now he was silent.

"I'm going to miss you." He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Summer is coming up, and soon I'll have to leave to my camp." He said. "But you'll wait for me right? When winter starts up."

My face fell. I forgot to tell him.

"Actually Nico, when you go to camp this summer, I- I'll have to move." I said tears in my eyes. I grabbed my canteen full of blood and drank from it.

"What's in that canteen?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"May I taste?" He asked.

"Okay, but when you do. Please, please, please just be open minded about this, and remember, I would never hurt anyone." I handed him the canteen. He took a quick sip and spit it out.

"What is that?!" He exclaimed.

"Remember what I said, okay? It's blood." I said. He looked bewildered.

"You're a- I'm dating a…" He stuttered.

"A vampire. My whole family is, except for Leah, Jake, and Seth. They're werewolves." I bit my lip, I wasn't helping this situation.

"Listen Nico, I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry if you can't understand. And if you never want to se my face again then-" I was instantly stopped by Nico's lips against mine. He grabbed my head between his hands and made me look at him.

"Nico- I'm-I-" I stuttered.

"Will you please _shut up!_" He smiled. He wiped a tear of my cheek. "I don't care what you are, I will love you even if you are a vampire."

"Half vampire. I'm part human." I laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Okay? You didn't care what I am, so I don't care what you are."

I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." He said back.

"There's another thing you might want to know." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm really old." He said. I gulped. When people say they're old it worries me because of my families age.

"Like how old?" I asked.

"I was born before World War two." He said, he looked at my expression.

I punched his arm. "Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nico, what are vampires?" I asked.

"I don't know. Immortal, I think." He said.

"My dad is in his 100's, nico." I laughed.

"Oh." He looked puzzled.

"I have something to say too." I bit my lip, how would he take it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm five." I said. **(I'm just guessing!) **His eyes got all wide.

"But I mature faster than a normal human. In physical and mental years I'm 15, but by years I'm five." I explained.

"Okay. Wow." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked down.

"Hey." He lifted my chin. "It doesn't matter, remember." He said.

"Thanks for being so understanding." I said.

"No, thank you for understanding." He said.

"At the same time?" I asked.

"Sure." This is our resolution to whenever we disagree on something.

"On three. One." He said.

"Two." I said.

"Three. Your welcome!" He said. I didn't say anything. "Hey!" He laughed.

"Fine. Your welcome." I laughed.

"It's getting late. I got to go or else Mrs. Jackson will flip." He got up.

"I think I'll stay here." I said.

"Alright, but text me if some psycho tries to get you and I'll have the earth swallow him, okay?" He asked.

I laughed. "Okay. Love you!" I called to him.

"Love you too." He called back. I smiled to myself, and my eyelids fell closed.

**Aw. First love! Anyway, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Threats

**Please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

Nessie POV

I woke up still out in the park, and someone was standing over me. I couldn't see who it was in the dark so I did the intentional thing, I punched the person.

"OW!" The person yelled. It was Jake.

"C**p! Sorry Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Like mother, like daughter. Except-" I heard him put his jaw back in place. "Daughters got a harder punch."

"Come on let's go home." I said.

After awhile of silence I decided to talk.

"Thanks Jake. By the way." I said.

Jake POV

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"For everything. I mean, for saving Nico, and plus you haven't even tried to scare him away!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Nessie she was asleep and Nico was walking back to his house. Anger overwhelmed me. Stupid punk. He didn't even put any effort into getting her to like him! Me, however, I have to put in so much effort to not get really angry. This will not happen to me again! _

_I ran to him._

"_Huh? Oh, hey! What's going on Jacob?" He asked._

_I took him by the collar. _

"_Listen little punk! I have been waiting years for the right girl to come along, and you just come strutting along, and take her away from me!" I snarled._

"_Whoa! Listen Jacob, Nessie never told me that there was chemistry between you two." Nico said defensively. He glowered at me. There was hostility in his eyes. I saw darkness and coldness, but I shook that off._

"_Listen, if you stop all the romantic stuff then you get to keep your spine." I snarled. It was an empty threat but he didn't know that._

"_And if I don't?" He glared at me._

_This kid just doesn't get it!_

"_You'll lose your spine, and if you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll lose more then your spine. Got it?" I growled. For the first time I saw fear briefly flicker across his face but then back into the same glaring shell._

"_Got it. Now I would appreciate it if you would put me back on the ground." He said icily. I realized I picked him up by the collar. I put him back and glaring at each other I walked away._

_End of Flashback._

"Yeah. Too bad we have to move." She said glumly.

"I'll still be with you." I through the metaphorical hope basket ball.

"Yeah, it's good to have a friend. But I think we can keep up a long distance relationship." She smiled. The basket ball just bounced off the rim.

"Why?" I asked, but I wished I hadn't she looked at me.

"I love _him _Jake." She glared at me. Ugh. Glaring up at me with those warm brown eyes, and repeating those words, reminded me of when Bella kept rejecting me. I grimaced.

"I think I'll run home by myself." She said and ran away.

**~The next day~**

Nessie POV

Nico and I were sitting in my room studying. A couple times I tried to hold his hand but he would keep folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried that it was because of the whole vampire thing.

"Yep, just fine." He said.

"I'm going to go get some lemonade, I'll be right back." I hopped off my bed, ran downstairs and ran to Percy's house.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson!" I said.

"Hey Nessie, sorry Annabeth and Thalia are out." She apologized.

"It's okay. Is Percy and Grover here?" I asked.

"Yeah upstairs. Percy, company!" She yelled.

I ran upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Nessie, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I need to ask you guys something but I gotta be quick okay?" I said.

"If it's girl stuff then please just go to Thalia's house." Percy said.

"No, it's not that. You and Nico are cousins right? You guys are really tight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Percy said.

"Does he have a lot of mood swings?" I asked.

Percy looked at Grover.

"Now and again, but not a lot." Grover shrugged.

"Hm. Okay, thanks, bye!" And I left going back to my house. I began going up the stairs but then stopped.

"Thanks Seth!" As I grabbed the pitcher and glasses filled with lemonade from him.

"Hey Nico." I opened the door.

"Hey." He didn't even look up. I huffed quietly.

Nico POV

I could tell something was bothering her but I want to keep my spine and my other bones and what not.

"Maybe you should get going, it's getting late." She said drinking lemonade. I looked at her clock, it was only 6 o' clock. I shrugged.

"Okay. Bye." I went downstairs, and walked home.

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson." I said.

"Um, Nico. You may want to know…" She started but I just kept going up the stairs.

"Hey Percy." I opened the door and tossed my backpack on the ground.

"Hey punk." A familiar voice greeted me. I whimpered. Usually I'm not afraid of anyone, but her on the other hand…

I turned around.

"Clarisse." I said.

**Alright, so please review, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Daughter Of Ares

**Okay so if you guys forgot who Clarisse is, she's a child of Ares and she's mentioned a lot. Enjoy.**

Nico POV

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Annabeth and Thalia hired her." Percy told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Annabeth heard that jerk threatening you last night and I'm going to help you out." Clarisse sneered. Clarisse? Help? Since when?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to, anymore stupid questions?" She scowled.

"No." I gulped. Clarisse is huge and I wouldn't mess with her unless I wanted to see Lord Hades in ghost form.

"Good. So want to know what you're going to do now?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"You and I are going straight to the Cullen's and you are going to show that girl that you love her and that's when I go kick some jerk's butt." Clarisse smirked. I rolled my eyes. Of course, she has to fight.

"I don't know about you guys by I like having a spine." I said.

"Oh come on." she grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me to the cullen's house. She knocked on the door and made me stand up.

Nessie answered.

"Hey Nico! Oh, who's your friend." You could see the terror in her eyes.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Clarisse put out a hand. "Annabeth told me that you know about us."

"Oh you guys are friends?" She asked. Clarisse and I looked at each other.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Anyways I just wanted to give you this." and I hugged her.

I saw Jacob Black coming downstairs and I pulled away.

"Why don't you come in." Nessie said.

"Okay." Clarisse answered. She looked at Jacob and looked at me, I nodded.

"You!" Clarisse thundered and stormed over to Jacob.

"What's going on?" Nessie whispered to me.

"Watch." I whispered.

"You think you can just pick on people smaller than you?!" Clarisse screamed. The cullens came downstairs but stopped at the sight of Clarisse.

"I-" Jacob stuttered.

"And let me tell you this! If you ever think about threatening Nico DiAngelo ever again, I'll punch you so hard, your grand children will feel the pain!" She finished.

"Jacob Black! You what!" Nessie yelled at my side. She was so loud and angry I had to cover my ears. I've never seen her so mad. Her face was red and I'll admit, for a second she could have been a daughter of Ares. If you could see the fire and hatred in her eyes you would agree with me.

Hearing Nessie and Clarisse yell at the same time is like hearing two banshees at the same time.

Percy was next to me panting while I watched Nessie fly into fury.

"Hades wants to see you." He panted.

"Why?" I whined.

"It's Thalia and Annabeth's Plan B." He explained. I groaned.

Annabeth POV

I was down in the Underworld with Thalia. She was still a hunter, but Artemis was letting her visit.

"What do you girls want?" Lord Hades snapped.

"Lord Hades, we have come to talk about Nico." Thalia said confidently.

"And?" He glared at us.

"Your problem with Nessie!" I hissed. I wasn't in a very good mood. Thalia looked at me surprised, I've always showed the gods and goddesses respect…well other then Hera.

"Mind your manners, girl." Hades snarled.

"Why don't I take care of this." Thalia suggested. "Anyway, why don't you care about your sons happiness?"

"Please! Do not lecture me about that!" Hades rolled his eyes.

"Because his caring side died along with Maria DiAngelo." I muttered.

"Will you please _shut up, _and let me do the talking!" Thalia hissed.

"No! No I will not! Nico is the happiest I have ever seen him ever since he met Nessie! And his own father wont even approve of that! Lord Hades, I mean no disrespect, but your son is happy, don't you care about that at all?" I exploded.

"Yes, father. Don't you?" Nico was in the Underworld with us now.

Hades was rubbing his head. "I have half a mind to throw you all in the dungeon."

"Sweetheart." Persephone was with us now. "Calm down will you?"

"Who wants breakfast?! Good old cereal!" Demeter followed her.

"Mother!" Persephone exclaimed exasperated.

"Demeter, please, not again." Hades groaned.

"Yes mother, not again." Persephone agreed.

"You always take his side! Don't you ever think about your poor, lonely mother?" Demeter sighed.

"Excuse me? But we're in the midst of something." I reminded Lord Hades.

"Yes, yes, yes. I will think about it. My home is getting to over crowded. Now be gone!" And we were going back home listening to Demeter complaining how her daughters living in a dump.

**Please review, please and thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Titanic Feeling

**Alright if you guys can't tell, I'm trying to update as much as possible! So sorry if I don't update as fast as you want!**

Nico POV

Going back to Percy's house was the weirdest thing ever.

When we entered his room, Nessie and Clarisse were laughing and cracking jokes with each other.

Okay that is one of the strangest friendships I've ever seen.

When Nessie saw me she ran to hug me.

"Nico! Are you okay?" She asked me frantically.

"I'm okay." I reassured her.

"Are you sure? God, I hate Jacob!" She exclaimed.

"No, don't hate him. He's just jealous." Annabeth said.

"Nico do you want to go to our tree?" She asked.

"Sure, and can I get some of that lemonade you made it looks really good?" I asked.

Nessie POV

"Meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure." And I ran out of the room and straight to my house.

Again Seth was taking out a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.

I ran over and grabbed them.

"Again!" He whined.

"Thanks Seth! I owe you!" And I ran upstairs, grabbed my art bag and jumped out the window. When I landed I checked the pitcher. It remained unharmed, I ran and kept checking the trees. Eventually I found the two capital N's. But something seemed wrong. Oh yeah! I started carving a heart around the two N's.

"hm. Excellent detail." Nico's voice was behind me. I tuerned around a gave him a hug.

"So what's the lesson for today?" I smiled.

"Modeling." He shrugged. "I'm going to give you an example and then you have to draw me, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

I modeled like I was looking out to the horizon.

It felt as if he took forever but finally he said he was done, when I looked at it my face crumpled. It was beautiful! How am I supposed to compete with that.

"Your turn." He handed me the sketch pad and posed.

He was really…beautiful. I started drawing my eyes flickering back and forth. I drew his long shaggy hair, nice and delicate. Whoa, Titanic moment!

It was 2 hours later when I finished.

"Done! Sorry it took so long." I apologized.

"It's okay. Whoa! I look pretty hot." Nico laughed. I grabbed the sketch pad and pushed him. He went by a rock and posed like he was Captain Morgan, and I laughed.

The earth rumbled and we stopped laughing.

"I take it you have to go." I said glumly.

"Afraid so. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes you definitely will." I smiled. He smiled and walked down the street and he was gone.

I picked up everything and ran home. My family was waiting for me on the couch looking like someone died.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nessie we're leaving." My dad said.

"Okay, who's going to watch me?" I asked.

"No, Nessie we're moving." My mom whispered.

I started hyperventilating. "What? What?! No, no! You can't do this to me! Why, why, why, why!?" I fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"Nessie-" Jake came forward to comfort me, but I glared at him.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" I yelled angrily and ran upstairs. I slammed the door so hard I heard that ugly vase outside fall and shatter.

"Oh Nessie, calm down!" A woman's voice rang out. I thought it was my mom so I was about to say 'go away!' but I turned around and Aphrodite was sitting on my desk again.

"Why?! How come everything wonderful that ever happens to me always gets ruined?!" I sobbed and fell to the floor again.

Aphrodite's face crumpled. "Okay, okay! Stop crying and I'll give you a hint to your solution. Okay, ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't follow your heart, follow the other choices." She said. That did not make any sense.

"What choices? Who are the others?" I asked.

But with a puff of smoke she was gone, along with my hope and sanity.

**Alright, please review! Oh, and also if you go to my page you can see nessie's winter dress, and the other choices! BTW, sorry it's so short!**


	19. Chapter 19: Packing

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Nessie POV

Nico was helping me put things in boxes. I was moving in 3 days.

"Are you okay Nessie?" He asked. He was a lot paler these days.

But I wasn't listening, I had a problem to work out. Well not a problem but a solution. Actually, a hint to my solution to fix my problem which was moving to Maine.

"Nessie?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I apologized. I haven't told anyone about my encounter with Aphrodite.

Before he could ask what I was thinking about someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Annabeth came in. She was pale and her eyes were red and puffy.

"She wouldn't stop crying." Percy murmured.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw Annabeth, it's going to be okay. I'm making a plan on staying here." I hugged her.

"Then what are we packing for!" Nico asked.

I hesitated and told them about Aphrodite.

"That doesn't make sense." Nico said.

"I know!" I sat on my bed.

"Why would Aphrodite do a favor for you?" Percy asked.

"Thanks Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Nessie, but be careful. Goddesses can be tricky, especially Aphrodite." Annabeth frowned.

"Nessie, dinner!" Seth called.

I didn't answer.

"Nessie you can't be mad at them forever, they're your family." Annabeth told me sincerely.

"I know. But we were supposed to move when summer started up. It's the second week of spring. It was hard enough thinking that we were moving when you guys go to camp, and now this." I put my head in my hands.

"Everything will be alright." Nico comforted me.

"Ha. Want to know what I was thinking? When Nico goes to camp, he'll see-" Percy started but Annabeth elbowed him.

"Oh yeah, Nico what did your dad say?" Percy asked.

Nico POV

_I was in The Underworld my father was looking at me skeptically._

_Ugh. I hate it when he does that._

"_Nico , I have decided." He said. I waited._

"_Okay." I said._

"_I have decided that I will give you and this girl Natalie-"_

"_It's Nessie." I rolled my eyes._

"_Anyway, I approve Nico. You seem happier with her." He announced._

"_Thank you."_

"He approves." I shrugged.

"Yeah he approves as soon as we move." Nessie said bitterly.

"Don't think that way." Annabeth chided.

"But it's true! Most likely he told Nico that around the same time my family told me we were moving! The one time we get his blessing, we have to leave!" Nessie did a face plant on her bed. I rubbed her shoulder.

"Nessie! You're holding up dinner!" Mr. Edward called.

"And you're ruining my life, now we're even!" Nessie called back. We were all quiet listening for a response.

"Edward give her some time." Mrs. Bella chided.

"She has been giving us attitude ever since we told her Bella. This needs to stop." Mr. Edward said through his teeth.

"Time." Mrs. Bella insisted. I heard Mr. Edward sigh.

"Let's go. Thalia , Grover, and Clarisse want to talk to you." Annabeth pulled on my hand.

"Nessie where are you going?" Seth demanded.

"Out." She said bluntly.

"Is this some kind of rebellious stage or something?" Seth muttered.

When I came inside the house Thalia and Grover's eyes were a little red.

Clarisse looked troubled. I'm pretty sure the Ares kids couldn't cry, but hey I don't know.

Nessie POV

"What can we do?" Thalia finally spoke.

"No. All we can do is wait." Nico said miserably.

"Wait for what?" Clarisse demanded.

I explained my encounter with Aphrodite again.

"Who are the others?" Grover wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." I face planted on _Percy's _bed. I groaned into his pillow.

"It'll be okay girly." Clarisse patted my shoulder.

"Hey, when Nico goes back to camp does that mean he'll see-" Grover started.

Nico yelled at him in a language I've never heard of.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

"Well there's this girl at camp that has a crush on Nico at camp." Thalia frowned.

I can't believe I've had competition for months and Nico never told me.

**Okay I'm making a poll on what the girls name should be so please vote! Thanks! Please review!**

**Also I wrote this chapter a couple days ago but Fan Fiction was acting up, sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye, Hello

**Hey sorry I haven't written in so long. I feel like a total shmuck!**

Nessie POV

Leaving day. It was 5 o' clock in the morning, but Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Mrs. Jackson, and Mr. Blofis were still there.

I was hugging Thalia, who was crying her eyes out.

"I'll miss you." I sobbed.

"I'll miss you too." She sobbed.

"Thank you Thalia, for everything." I sniffled. I went over and hugged Annabeth.

"Bye Annabeth. Take care of Nico for me." I whispered. She nodded.

"I will." She sobbed. Then I hugged Clarisse telling her to send me a Iris message every once in a while. Then I hugged Percy and Grover telling them to say hi to Juniper and Mrs. O' Leary for me.

Last but by far not least I hugged Nico.

"I'll miss you. Send me letters and Iris messages. Okay?" I sobbed.

"I will. I love you." He said. No doubt he was trying not to cry.

"I love you too." I cried.

"Are you crying?" Thalia asked Percy.

"No! I'm just sleepy." He said rubbing his eyes. I laughed once and kissed Nico.

"Come on Nessie. It's time to go." Aunty Rose put a hand on my shoulder. I followed her to the big truck we bought. I was sobbing uncontrollably.

In 5 minutes we were all in and we peeled out of the driveway.

We were going slowly, when I swore I saw Aphrodite wink at me at a bus stop, then she poofed away. Then it came to me suddenly.

"Stop the car!" I yelled. We hurdled to a stop.

"Nessie what is it? Are you hurt." Jake asked.

"No! I have a reason on why we need to stay." I said.

"Nessie, not now." My mom said gently.

"Mom, it's now or never." I insisted. She sighed and nodded.

"Mom, would you ever leave Dad?" I asked.

"No. I love him. I would never do that to him." She frowned.

"Would you answer the same Aunty Alice?" I asked. She nodded.

"And you Aunty Rose?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, that's the way I feel. I would never leave Nico, I love him. But you all are forcing me away." I said.

"Nessie, Sweetie, you both are young. It isn't the same." My dad shook his head.

"Dad, don't tell me it isn't the same. Mom was only 2 years older then me when she said she loved you. Why wont you let me have this chance?" I asked.

"She's right Edward." Jacob agreed. We all looked at him in surprise.

"She's right." He repeated.

"Okay, now we have a reason to stay, but what about the weather?" Grandpa asked from the drivers seat.

"I have a connection. I'll make it work. Please!" I begged. My mom looked at my dad and back at me, then whispered in Grandpa's ear.

"Alright we'll stay." He nodded. A wave of happiness, and glory, and relief surged through me. I jumped over the seats and jumped at the car door.

"Nico!" I yelled. He turned around and I ran to him. I was almost there and I tackled him in a hug.

"I take it you're staying?" He asked. I nodded, and he hugged me back. Then something wrapped around us, I laughed when I realized it was Clarisse's arms.

Then everyone came swarming hugging me and Nico.

"You guys, I need to explain some things." and I tugged them all back to my house.

*****************************************************

"So you can't go into the sun? You and your family?" Annabeth asked. We were sitting on the ground in my now empty room.

"Well I can, but my family can't." I told them that me and my family can't go in the sun, but I didn't tell them we were vampires.

"Why didn't you just tell me, I could've pulled a few strings." Thalia exclaimed.

"Because it was a secret. But can your Dad, you know, mess around with some clouds, a little?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I doubt he'll say no, though. I got it! 2 weeks every month with be cloudy!" Thalia said rubbing her hands together.

"Let's go to the old tree?" I asked.

"Of course!" He squeezed my hand.

"We'll see you guys later." I waved. I grabbed my bag and we ran out the door.

I set up the blanket and we laid down. The moon was still out and we were staring at it. Then a flower fell from OUR tree. Nico picked it up and put it gently in my hair. I kissed him nice and soft. I could have sat there all day, in my perfect piece of happiness.

**I hate endings =( However I am going to make a story called Nico and Nessie's Adventures! Hooray! But don't look go looking for it to soon, because, sadly, I'm not going to make it right away. Again, sorry! **

**Sincerely, hiileihawaiiangurl**


	21. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**Hey Everyone! **

**Alright, I cant start The Nico and Nessie Adventures until more people vote on my poll that I made. **

**The poll is: What should the name of the girl that has a crush on Nico be?**

**I gave four choices: Kaydi, Emily, Alex and Saraphina.**

**So if you want me to start on The Nico and Nessie Adventures then I need votes! Thank you!**

**And also, do you think I should keep the sequel in Nessie's POV or Nico's POV? Or do you want me to switch it around every once in awhile?**

**I also need ideas on adventures they could go on! Don't be afraid to put detail, romance, and humor in it. **

**Wow that's a lot of talking! Well, thanks a bunch!**

**=) hiileihawaiingurl =)**


End file.
